The Unknown Son
by Awesomeness2502
Summary: "I'm Charlie Scott... Enough said... Nathan finds out he has another son. How will Haley and Jamie deal with this? What about when the boys mother comes back? Who will Nathan choose? Main pairings Nathan/OC and Nathan/Haley. Other pairings are undecided for now. Longer chapters to come :)! Rated T just in case of Cursing
1. Chapter 1

**The Unknown Son**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides my OC's. I don't own One Tree Hill. I don't own Gossip Girl. Don't sue._

_Summary: Nathan finds out he has another son. Mostly Nathan/OC and Nathan/Haley. Some Brooke and ? / Peyton and ?. Brooke/Nathan/Peyton friendship._

* * *

** Chapter 1: Are you going to keep him?**

* * *

_*knock knock*_

Haley opens the door and sees a strict red-headed woman in a grey business suit.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Haley asks politely. The woman gives Haley a once-over and an unimpressed look is on her face once again.

"Good morning, I'm Marsha Bell. Is this the house Nathan Scott currently resides in?" The woman, Marsha, says curtly to Haley.

"Yes," Haley responds and then calls out to Nathan. Nathan arrives and says, "I'm Nathan Scott."

"I'm from CPS, Child Protection Services." Marsha says. Nathan and Haley look very confused but worried none the less.

* * *

"What's going on?" Nathan asks confused. Marsha sighs and then calls out, "Charles, come here!"

A little boy with black hair and blue eyes, almost a carbon copy of Nathan with his chiseled features, he was quite tall, in fact the only difference between him and a young Nathan Scott is his smile and nose, but his smirk is definitely the same.

This absolutely gorgeous little boy is presumed to be Charles. He walks to the front door with a cocky swagger and the Scott smirk plastered on his face and says, "I'm Charlie Scott..."

Nathan is stunned at how much this kid looks like him. Marsha speaks up, breaking Nathan out of his trance, "This is your son, Charles Nathan Scott."

"WHAT?!" Haley exclaims.

* * *

"That's impossible..." Nathan gasps.

"Well you are Nathan Royal Scott, are you not?" Marsha raises an eyebrow. "It's either you take him or he gets put into foster care."

"But that's impossible. He looks about nine and that would mean I would have him when I was fourteen, fifteen and there's was only one girl I'd been with during that time." Nathan is now extremely confused.

"Who's the mother of this child? What happened to her?" Haley asks.

"Unless you're going to tell us he is Ashmi's son, there's no way in hell I'm the father." Nathan says.

"Well you're in luck then. He is Ms Salvatores son." Marsha smirked. "Right now she's in a coma. There was an accident. She threw herself over Charles to protect him. Charles is fine but all three adults, his mother and god parents, are in comas.

"But that's impossible, she miscarried. She looked me right in my eyes and told me she miscarried our baby, our son." Nathan whispers to himself and looks extremely angry now.

"You got a girl pregnant in high school and left her?" Haley says incrudelously.

"No, I was going to stay with her. Get a job to raise this baby. But she miscarried and she said she couldn't be around me because it was a reminder of what she had lost. She left. She left me and she left us. That was the end of it." Nathan replies emotionally.

"Well you can either sign these papers and take care of him for now or I will take him to the foster home." Marsha says.

"Give me the papers." Nathan says. "What are you doing?!" Haley hisses.  
Nathan doesn't look at her at first and then looks her in the eyes and he just replies, "He's my son."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you guys like ;)! If you have time, check out my other stories :)! Sorry it's so short, this is just an introduction, chapters after this will be longer. Review if you think I should continue. Sorry for any errors, feel free to point them out and I will try to fix them as soon as possible :)!**

* * *

**Read and Review :)!**

* * *

**Awesomeness2502**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Unknown Son**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides my OC's. I don't own One Tree Hill. I don't own Gossip Girl. I wouldn't mind owning James Lafferty, but unfortunately I don't :(!_

_Summary: Nathan finds out he has another son. Mostly Nathan/OC and Nathan/Haley. Some Brooke and Lucas? / Peyton and Jake/Julian?. Brooke/Nathan/Peyton friendship._

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews :D!**

**1\. dianehermans: Thanks for the review:)! So far there are no definite endgames besides Brucas, but continuing reviewing after each chapter. Tell me what you think and convince me:)!**

**2\. Brucas (guest) and 3. didi (guest): Brooke and Lucas may not be together for the whole story but they are definitely endgame.**

**4\. Lucas (guest): Brucas is definitely endgame. Jeyton as in Jake/Peyton or Julian/Peyton?**

**5\. Guest: I do love Naley together, it's just that there's so much of them on the show so I don't really read a lot of Naley. I have a few ideas for Naley stories I just don't have a lot of time to write. As soon as I'm finished with this story, my Brathan story, Violetta and Harry Potter stories, I will work on my Naley stories. They make a great couple and Naley might not be or might be endgame but either I will have some Naley scenes. If Naley is not endgame she will most like end up with Jake :). Thanks for the review :)! I understand if you don't feel like reading this story but thanks for the compliment. If you need ideas for Naley stories PM me :)! Don't worry next time I'll mess up Leyton or something ;).**

**6\. Guest: Thanks for the review :)!**

**7\. NALEY23alwaysforever: Jamie and especially Haley are going to react quite badly at first but that is expected. I mean what would you do if you found out your husband has another child with someone else. The next few chapters will focus on everyone's reactions including Charlie's, until the mother (Ashmi Salvatore) returns. Thanks for the review:)!**

**Once again thanks for the reviews :) and on with the story...**

* * *

_**Previously on the Unknown Son**_

_"You got a girl pregnant in high school and left her?" Haley says incrudelously._

_"No, I was going to stay with her. Get a job to raise this baby. But she miscarried and she said she couldn't be around me because it was a reminder of what she had lost. She left. She left me and she left us. That was the end of it." Nathan replies emotionally._

_"Well you can either sign these papers and take care of him for now or I will take him to the foster home." Marsha says._

_"Give me the papers." Nathan says. "What are you doing?!" Haley hisses.  
Nathan doesn't look at her at first and then looks her in the eyes and he just replies, "He's my son."_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Reactions Part 1**

* * *

Charles walks into the big house, which is small compared to his, and takes in his unfamiliar surroundings. He looks at the decor and colours. It doesn't look like his house at all and he doesn't like that one bit.

He wonders what happened to his mom. Why isn't she here? When is she coming? A few minutes later a familiar man walks.

'It's my dad..." Charlie thinks. Charlie stares at him wide-eyed. Nathan feels very nervous under his stare. 'Do I have something on my face?" Nathan thinks.

"Hey Charlie," Nathan stutters out nervously.

"Hi, dad!" Charlie replies innocently.

"You know I'm your dad?" Nathan asks confused, thinking Ashmi wouldn't have mentioned him.

"Yeah, momma told me. She used to tell me all sorts of things about you whenever I asked. I used to ask a lot before, but I don't ask often, cause it makes mummy sad sometimes." Charlie replies excitedly, then sadly towards the end.

"Oh," Nathan says, quite shocked. 'Oh really?! That's all you got?!' Nathan thinks to himself.

"Urmm I mean, why don't you uh tell me about yourself?" Nathan finishes off uncertainly.

"Ok well, urmm, my full name is Charles Nathan Scott. My mom is Ashmi Salvatore, my dad is Nathan Scott and my godparents are Charles Bartholomew Bass and Blair Cornelia Waldorf Bass. I love Chocolate mint ice-cream and oreos. I love playing Basketball, its like the best thing ever! My favourite number is 23 and my basketball teams are the Ravens for high school, Duke Blue Devils for college and Charlotte Bobcats for NBA. I'm gonna play in those teams one day you know?" Charlie pauses for a minute to take a breath and nervously asks,"Would you play basketball with me?"

He makes puppy dog eyes and sticks his bottom lip out, "Pweez?"

Nathan chuckles, "I bet you do that a lot huh?"

"Oh yeah! That almost always works especially with Aunty B and Uncle Chuck." Charlie says with a smirk.

Nathan looks uncertain. Charlie says with a pleading look in his eyes, "Aww come on, mom says you used to play with her all the time."

"Okay buddy, let's go. After we play you can meet your brother, Jamie." Nathan grins.

Little did they know, one, James Lucas Scott, witnessed the whole scene but he was a distance away and didn't hear what was said.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Jamie sat grumpily on the stairs watching HIS dad play basketball, THEIR special game, with some other kid. He was about to sit and sulk more until the kid spotted him.

"Hey who's that?" The brunette boy asks HIS dad.

"That's Jamie." Nathan replies to the kid and then turns to face Jamie, "Come on over here, I want to introduce you to someone."

Jamie eyes the boy warily and slowly walks over. "Jamie this is-" Nathan starts before the kid interrupts and says with a smirk, "Hello brother, I'm Charlie Scott."

Jamie looks extremely confused. "As I was saying, Jamie this is your brother Charlie."

"What? He's not my brother. I think I would know if I had a brother." Jamie states matter of factly, thinking this is all some sort of prank or joke of some sort.

"No Jamie, this is your brother." Nathan replies sincerely.

"If he's really my brother, how come I haven't seen him before now?" Jamie asks with a raised eyebrow.

"He was living with his mom." Nathan explains.

"So we don't have the same mom? Then how are we brothers?" Jamie asks clearly confused.

Charlie rolls his eyes and interjects, "We have the same dad." And then mumbles, "Idiot" soft enough so Nathan won't hear him.

Jamie glares at his supposed 'brother' Charlie. Jamie looks at Nathan.

Nathan says, "Charlie's right. I'm your dad and his dad too."

Jamie huffed, "So why is he here? At OUR house? Why isn't he with HIS mom?"

Nathan doesn't reply because he isn't sure what to say, so Jamie stalks off.

Charles looks extremely sad and asks Nathan, "Can I just go to bed now?"

"Are you sure?" Nathan says.

"Yeah," Charlie replies, feigning a yawn.

Nathan doesn't look convinced but leads him up to the closest guest room, next to Jamie's and across from Nathan and Haley's.

* * *

After Charlie climbs into bed he asks, "Can you tell me a story? Momma always tells me a story. Sometimes its a real one and sometimes its a fairytale."

"Sure buddy." Nathan replies and then begins his story, "Once upon a time there was a princess and she was the most beautiful in all the land. She had the silkiest hair and the whitest teeth. She had the prettiest pink lips. Her voice was like magic and her movements graceful."

"Ooh ooh, my mummy can be the Princess right?" Charlie asks excitedly.

Nathan smiles at that, remembering something special, a very special memory indeed...

* * *

_***Flashback***_

_"You're like a princess you know that?" Nathan chuckles._

_Ashmi playfully shoves him and replies, "Maybe it's cause you treat me like one."_

_Nathan looks thoughtful for a moment and says, "Actually you could also be a queen, leading your armies into battle."_

_"Only if you're my knight in shining basketball kit," Ashmi flirts. "But seriously though. Queen Ashmi, I like the sound of that. Or Princess Ashmi sounds pretty awesome!" Ashmi says and sticks out her tongue._

_"You can be a Princess or Queen or hobo for all I care as long as you're mine." Nathan replies flirtatiously._

_"Oh Mr Scott, you certainly know how to charm a lady," Ashmi giggles._

_Nathan smirks and plants a soft kiss on her pretty soft pink lips._

_***Flashback end***_

* * *

"Yeah of course buddy." Nathan replies and then continues with the story, "Okay so Princess Ashmi, the most beautiful in all the land, was terribly lonely until one day. On a very pretty Spring morning a terribly charming and dashing man arrived in the Hills."

"Daddy, can that man be you, pwetty pweez?" Charlie sticks out his bottom lip.

Nathan doesn't reply, he just smiles and continues with the story, "So this man's name is Nathan Scott and loved playing basketball. One day he was playing at the river court when the beautiful princess happened to see him play. So the beautiful princess was amazed at such skill and started applauding. When the man looked towards the noise, he saw her and he immediately fell in love. The walked closer together until there noses were touching. The both leaned in and their lips met. It was the most amazing kiss they had ever experienced. At that moment the Princess fell in love with him too. So they rode into the sunset and lived happily ever after..."

Charlie smiles and says in a sleepy voice, "Thanks dad."

Nathan smiles in reply and says, "You're welcome son."

And upon hearing those word everyone in the Scott household experienced different emotions.

For Nathan it was happiness. For Charles it was hope. For Haley it was uncertainty. And for one, James Lucas Scott, it was jealousy.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Next chapter:**

**More reactions - Brooke, Lucas, Peyton. More Jamie.  
More Nathan/Charles  
More Nathan/Ashmi(OC) -Flashbacks  
Some Naley -Flashbacks**

* * *

**PM me if you have any ideas :)! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed :D! Review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

**Read and Review please :)!**

* * *

**Awesomeness2502**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Unknown Son**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides my OC's. I don't own One Tree Hill. I don't own Gossip Girl. I wouldn't mind owning James Lafferty, but unfortunately I don't :(!_

_Summary: Nathan finds out he has another son. Mostly Nathan/OC and Nathan/Haley. Some Brooke and Lucas? / Peyton and Jake/Julian?. Brooke/Nathan/Peyton friendship._

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews :D!**

**1\. dianehermans: Thanks for the review:)!**

**2\. NALEY23alwaysforever: Either way I will try and put in a lot of Naley scenes, but the first few chapters will probably focus on Jamie/Nathan/Charlie. Thanks for the review :)!**

**3\. Guest: Firstly he does know Ashmi, they have a past and he is getting to know Charlie. And Secondly, no matter which is endgame, both sons and ladies will be apart of his life. He will not be cutting anyone out, I just want to give Jamie some time to react properly.**

**4\. Brucas (guest): Thanks for review :)!. As promised there is minor Brucas in this chapter :)!**

**5\. Lucas: Thanks for the review :)! I thought he would be able to adjust better, knowing somethings about his dad, rather than Nathan being a total stranger :).**

**6\. Guest: Thanks for the review :)!**

**7\. didi: Thanks for the review :)! Jamie is just feeling a little left out right now. For all his life he never had to share his dad with another kid. He's just adjusting and the whole 'having a brother' thing is going to help him grow up.**

**8\. Dreyyy: I'm not entirely sure myself if Naley will be endgame, but there will be good Naley moments coming up after the bad ones. I could never have them at odds with each other for too long.**

**9\. Bella (Guest) : Thanks for the review :)! I think you mean Chuck &amp; Blair  
(LOL =D) - his god parents. And it was mentioned in the first chapter that they were in the accident too. Sorry if it got a bit confusing, but just to clear it up - Ashmi, Charlie, Chuck and Blair got into the accident but Ashmi threw herself over Charlie to protect him, so he was hurt. Ashmi, Chuck and Blair are in the hospital though.**

**And please remember Jamie is a kid, so he is going to act out sometimes.**

**Once again thanks for the reviews :)! And on with the story...**

* * *

_**Previously on the Unknown Son**_

_Charlie smiles and says in a sleepy voice, "Thanks dad."_

_Nathan smiles in reply and says, "You're welcome son."_

_And upon hearing those word everyone in the Scott household experienced different emotions._

_For Nathan it was happiness. For Charles it was hope. For Haley it was uncertainty. And for one, James Lucas Scott, it was jealousy._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Reactions Part 2**

* * *

Brooke Davis had everything...Or so it seemed. She had the clothes, the money and the fame. But do you know what she didn't have was him.

She left him behind in Tree Hill. In his home. In her home. In their home. Everyone is going to think that she's going home for Peyton and a part of her really is, but a bigger part of her is going back for him. For her. For them.

* * *

For Peyton she was going back home. She had her fun. She had L.A. She met great guys. She did a great job. But Tree Hill was home and that's where she wanted to be. And he was there too.

Now it's time to convince Brooke that's its a good idea. Now there's a challenge...

Or not...

* * *

Lucas was happy. He was finally happy with Lindsey Strauss, his girlfriend of three years. But someone could change that. The only question is, who?

* * *

Charles woke up thinking it was all a dream. That he didn't get to meet his dad, or have a half-brother. The only good thing if this was a dream, his mom would be here, Aunty B and Uncle Chuck.

Charles got out of bed and promptly remade his bed and tidied the room as his mother had shown him many times. Next his mom always made sure he had a bag of spare things with him in the car and the bag wasn't damaged. Thank God!

He opened it up to find 3 toothbrushes, 2 bottles of toothpaste, a hairbrush, a credit card, a debit card, ID's, A copy of mom's license, a spare cell phone and a wallet with pictures of them, money and all the safety numbers written down on a piece of paper.

He quickly brushed his teeth with the minty fresh toothpaste and washed his face. He walked down the stairs hoping someone was awake and hoping that that someone was his dad.

It 4:30 it was the time he usually woke up, because he wanted to go running with his mom at 5:00. But his mom said he had to nap during the day if he wanted to come with her.

By the time he had finished brushing his teeth and washing his face it was 4:55. He smiled because his dad was awake and was tieing the shoelaces of his black Nike takkies.

Charlie wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want to disturb his dad. What if he got angry with him? He was going to go back upstairs until Nathan spotted him.

"Hey buddy, did I wake you?" Nathan asks nicely.

Charlie shakes his head and says, "No, I always wake up at this time, because I like to go running with mom."

Nathan smiled at that.

* * *

_***Flashback***_

_"Tell me again, why you're waking up this early? Its inhumane!" Ashmi grumbled sleepily._

_"Because I have to keep in shape for basketball. And I want to stay fit. You should consider starting too." Nathan chuckled._

_"Nathan Royal Scott are you calling me fat?" Ashmi raised her eyebrow._

_"Of course not, because I happen to like living," Nathan replies sticking his tongue out._

_He gazes at her adoringly and whispers in her ear, "You're beautiful."_

_Ashmi giggles, "Come on I'll keep you company."_

_They both walk out the door, jogging together happily on the street, smiling and stealing sweet kisses all the way to their destination._

_***Flashback ends***_

* * *

"Well, why don't you come with me?" Nathan proposes.

"Really?" Charlie asks bewildered.

Nathan nods and they both go off jogging into the street like how a father and son should.

Nathan had to do some work for the rest of that day and Charlie spent it playing basketball. They went jogging again the next day.

While jogging Nathan remembers the first day of his tutoring sessions with Haley, when he grabbed the breakfast of Champions, Crackajackers, and he got a bracelet.

He slid it on to her small hand before charmingly saying, "Don't say I never gave you anything."

The smile never left his face until he remembered what happened yesterday when he took a break from work.

* * *

_***Flashback***_

_He saw Jamie coming in to the house so he called out to him, "Hey Jimmy Jam, wanna play some ball with your old man? We could invite your brother too. I know he'd love to play with you!"_

_"Why don't you go play with your other son, dad?" Jamie replied snarkily and the stomped inside the house._

_***Flashback ends***_

* * *

Nathan didn't understand it. What had he done wrong? Sure he neglected Jamie just a little bit for the last two days, but he was just trying to make Charlie feel more comfortable with them.

Charlie looked at the look on his dad's face and new he must be in deep thought. Then he looked in his eyes and he knew exactly what was wrong. Nathan missed Jamie. Charlie saw what happened yesterday and he knew something was wrong.

When they reached home, Nathan said he was going to do some weights and then shower. Afterwards they'd get lunch. Charlie knew this was his chance to talk to Jamie, so he walked quietly to Jamie's room and gently pushed the door open.

* * *

"What do **_you_** want?" Jamie asked him.

"You should stop being mean to Daddy. He misses you, you know?" Charlie replies innocently.

"No he doesn't. He's got you now remember?" Jamie replies jealously.

"Yeah, but you're his son too. He wants to spend time with you. And I'm your brother. How come you don't like me?" Charlie asks.

"'Cause you're stealing my daddy!" Jamie replies angrily.

"I'm not! He's your daddy too. He just hasn't got to be my daddy before and I get you don't wanna share him cause he's a great dad. And I never had a dad, I mean a had Uncle Chuck, but -" Charlie started ranting.

"It's not the same," Jamie finished off understandingly. "I understand, its like when daddy couldn't playing basketball and he was really sad. I had Uncle Lucas but he wasn't dad."

"So can we be friends now?" Charlie smiles sticking out his hand for Jamie to shake.

Jamie looks at his hand and replies, "No."

Charlie looks sad.

"But we can be brothers," Jamie grins widely and goes to hug Charlie."

Charlie grins back and embraces his brother.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading :)! Hope you guys liked the scene at the end :)! And for any Naley fans that want more Naley flashbacks, I'd appreciate it if you guys could say which are your favs to add in there. Brooke, Lucas and Peyton will all find out next chapter. It would help if anyone has an ideas on reactions :). Please review and tell me what you think :)! And also if any has any ideas for scenes with Brooke, Lucas and Peyton.**

* * *

**Read and Review Please :)!**

* * *

**Awesomeness2502**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Unknown Son**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides my OC's. I don't own One Tree Hill. I don't own Gossip Girl. I wouldn't mind owning James Lafferty, but unfortunately I don't :(!_

_Summary: Nathan finds out he has another son. Mostly Nathan/OC and Nathan/Haley. Some Brooke and Lucas? / Peyton and Jake/Julian?. Brooke/Nathan/Peyton friendship._

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews :D! I'm actually updating early because one of my friends really loved this story so you guys should definitely thank her :)!**

**1\. dianehermans: Thanks for the review:)! Yes they will end up being close, I just love it when brothers get along and have those cute little moments :)! Brooke will be coming back this chapter, sorry there isn't much Brucas but I want to build them slowly over time. I don't want them to just jump together or I would have to create Drama to keep their storyline going. And if there is any Leyton at all, you should know they will definitely not last, because Leyton is literally my least favourite couple on OTH. The only reason I might put them together is for Lucas to finally get over Peyton so he can move on with Brooke.**

**2\. NALEY23alwaysforever: Thanks for the review :)! This chapter will have Jamie, Charlie and Nathan bonding. Haley and Nathan are going to work through their issues slowly. She's still insecure and she's jealous of how quickly another woman's son became part of their family. They will be going through a rough patch, until Haley accepts Charlie as a part of their family. I know I don't add a lot of Naley memories, but if you have any ideas PM me:)!**

**3\. Guest: I understand your point of view. And I'm not saying he will choose her over Haley. But you have to understand that they were in love at one point so no matter who he chooses he is still going to have feelings for the other woman. And they are also both the mother's of his children. No matter who he chooses he will have a good relationship with both woman and sons. Thanks for the review :)!**

**4\. Guest: sorry about that, but I have a Naley story in the works and I hope you check it out when I post it :). Thanks for the review anyway:)!**

**5\. Brucas: Thanks for the review:)! That was my favourite part too :)!**

**6\. didi: Thanks for the review:)! I actually didn't plan that part, I just wrote it and it fit perfectly for them:).**

**7\. lucas: Thanks for the review:)!**

**8\. Maanuchits: Thanks for the review:)! Thank you :), it helps me write better and faster when I know someone wants to read my story :)!**

**This has got a bit of Naley angst but don't give up just yet Naley fans ;) Also Brooke, Lucas and Peyton arrive next chapter. I wanted to make the Scott Brothers Bond more solid first :)!**

* * *

**Previously on the Unknown Son**

_"What do you want?" Jamie asked him._

_"You should stop being mean to Daddy. He misses you, you know?" Charlie replies innocently._

_"No he doesn't. He's got you now remember?" Jamie replies jealously._

_"Yeah, but you're his son too. He wants to spend time with you. And I'm your brother. How come you don't like me?" Charlie asks._

_"'Cause you're stealing my daddy!" Jamie replies angrily._

_"I'm not! He's your daddy too. He just hasn't got to be my daddy before and I get you don't wanna share him cause he's a great dad. And I never had a dad, I mean a had Uncle Chuck, but -" Charlie started ranting._

_"It's not the same," Jamie finished off understandingly. "I understand, its like when daddy couldn't playing basketball and he was really sad. I had Uncle Lucas but he wasn't dad."_

_"So can we be friends now?" Charlie smiles sticking out his hand for Jamie to shake._

_Jamie looks at his hand and replies, "No."_

_Charlie looks sad._

_"But we can be brothers," Jamie grins widely and goes to hug Charlie."_

_Charlie grins back and embraces his brother._

* * *

**Chapter 4: He may be yours, but he's not mine!**

* * *

Both boys go to sleep with wide smiles on their faces. Charlie wakes up early as usual, washing his face and putting his running clothes on. But instead of going to meet Nathan, he runs to Jamie's room to wake him up.

He taps Jamie lightly and says, "Bro, its time to go running with dad."

Jamie mumbles something in his sleep and turns over. Charlie tries to wake him up for a few more minutes.

He's about to leave when Haley comes into room. She glares and him and asks, "What are you doing in my son's room?"

"I'm uh sorry uh Miss us Haley, I was just uh trying to-" Charlie stutters. "It doesn't matter what you were trying you can leave now," Haley says harshly.

Charlie looks sad for a moment and quickly leaves the room. Haley feels guilty at saying something like that to Charlie. She didn't mean it. She doesn't blame him. It wasn't his fault.

She's so emotional and its not even his fault. She just needs someone to blame. Haley goes in to the bathroom and a few tears roll down her face. She wipes them away and gets ready for work.

Charlie goes down the stairs and tries to wipe the sad look off his face. He hides the emotions quite well but Nathan notices it anyway because Charlie is just like his mom, always hiding her true emotions.

* * *

_***Flashback***_

"Hey!" Nathan exclaims happily. "How are you?" he asks concerned.

"I'm fine," Ashmi mutters distractedly with a blank unreadable look on her face.

He looks at her confused and she raises her to look at him. She gives him a fake smile.

"Okay, what happened?" Nathan asks, leaving no room for arguement.

"Nothing happened," Ashmi says defensively.

"Well if don't wanna tell me-" Nathan begins to say, moving closer to her with every word, until he puts his hands out and start tickling her.

Ashmi is giggling hysterically. "N-n-Nate s-s-stop," Ashmi says in between giggles.

Nathan is practically on top of her when he stops and looks at her. "So do you wanna tell me," He asks seriously and then pauses.

"Or do you want some more of that magic?" Nathan ends wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Ashmi rolls her eyes and says, "Fine I'll tell you what happened Hotshot." She pauses and thinks for a moment before saying, "But I wouldn't mind some more of your magic later."

"Oh yeah?" Nathan asks huskily before bending down to kiss her.

Ashmi breaks the kiss and replies, drawling the words out and biting her lip, "Oh yeah."

Nathan smiles and rolls off of her so that they can talk all while thinking, 'Now I definitely need a cold shower.'

**_*End of Flashback*_**

* * *

Nathan chuckles at that memory and can't help but think how different and how alike the most important women in his lives were.

They were both smart, funny, gorgeous and great moms.

He turns his attention to Charlie wondering what's up with him.

"Hey bud, is something wrong?" Nathan asks concerned.

"No, I'm just missing mom," Charlie lies smoothly although technically the last part isn't a lie.

"Yeah, me too," Nathan replies truthfully.

Nathan thinks for a moment and says, "But you know what, I'm going to call the hospit-." He suddenly stops remembering they haven't told Charlie about the accident yet.

"Relax, I know all about the accident, and mom being in a coma," Charlie begins explaining.

Nathan looks confused, "Wait how do you know that stuff?"

"Oh, Jerry told me," Charlie explained nonchalantly.

"Wait a second, who's Jerry?" Nathan asks concerned with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, Jerry's my PI, you know, Private Investigator," Charlie explains chuckling.

"You have a Private Investigator," Nathan asks sounding surprised. "You're definitely your mother's son," Nathan chuckles.

* * *

Once they reached home, Jamie was awake and watching TV.

"Hey guys," Jamie smiled brightly.

"Hey Jimmy Jam!" Nathan exclaimed happy that everything was going back to normal, well almost everything.

"Hey Jamie," Charlie smiled too.

"Come on guys, let's go play some b-ball outside," Nathan said excitedly.

"Nathan, can I talk to you for a second? Alone." Haley said seriously.

"Sure," He said to Haley and then turned to the boys and said,"Why don't you guys start without me?"

Jamie and Charlie both ran outside, neither sensing the thickness of the tension in the room.

"So-" Nathan begins until his phone begins ringing. He was going to switch his phone off until he recognized the ringtone. The hospital was calling.

"I'm sorry Hales, I gotta take this. It could be urgent," Nathan apologized.

Haley crossed her arms and huffed.

Nathan slid his finger against the screen unlocking his phone and putting it against his ear.

"Go for Scott," Nathan says.

"Hello Mr Scott, this is Bethany from St Bernard Private Hospital. I just wanted to inform you that the three patients are out of surgery. Charles and Blair are awake and will be granted leave in two to four days," The woman, Bethany, said politely.

"What about Ashmi?" Nathan asks curiously.

Haley felt angry realizing who her husband was talking to, or rather what he was talking about.

"Ms Salvatore is still in a coma, but she has been cleaned up and visitors are allowed starting from tomorrow. If you are going to be visiting 12:00 - 13:00 are the least busy times," Bethany replied.

"We'll be there, thanks for informing me," Nathan says politely with a smile on his face.

"Alright Sir, have a good day!" Bethany said before ending the call.

"Who was that?" Haley raises her eyebrow.

"The hospital, we're going to visit Ashmi on Friday **(A/N it is Wednesday in the story)," **Nathan replies calmly.

"I can't believe you're going to visit her, she kept your son from you, for nine freaking years," Haley says in disbelief.

"He's her son too, I can't just keep him from her, just cause we have issues," Nathan argues back just as fiercely.

"And then what she takes her son back, and we go back to living our lives like normal," Haley says.

"Of course not, Charlie is apart of our family now," Nathan disagrees.

"He may be yours, but he's not mine!" Haley says angrily.

* * *

**Author's note: I know you guys are mad at me :(. And I know Haley is really OOC but once they make up in a few chapters she'll be back to her normal self. So have faith guys :)! No flames please :(! And if anyone wants to write some Naley flashbacks and PM them to me, I'll be happy to add them into the story.**

**I'm sorry if it feels like I'm bashing her a bit, its just that I'm re-watching OTH and I'm on Season 2 and I really really hated it when she left with Chris. So I'm kinda taking out my anger in my writing, sorry about that...**

**Sorry that this is short X_X!**

**And she has her reasons for acting the way she does right now. You'll find out soon...**

**Next Chapter will be the visit to Ashmi (I'm not sure if there's_ any _Nathan/Ashmi shippers?), you guys will get to meet Chuck and Blair (the god parents) and will have focus on Jamie/Charlie/Nathan. The chapter after will have the Naley reunion (That's for the Naley fans!) and the following chapter will have Brooke, Lucas and Peyton in Tree Hill :D!**

**I won't be able to update as often anymore because I'm going back to school and school has to come first :(...**

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)!**

**Read &amp; Review please :)!**

**No flames X_X !**

* * *

**Awesomeness2502**


	5. Very Important AN!

**The Unknown Son**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides my OC's. I don't own One Tree Hill. I don't own Gossip Girl. I wouldn't mind owning James Lafferty, but unfortunately I don't :(!_

_Summary: Nathan finds out he has another son. Mostly Nathan/OC and Nathan/Haley. Some Brooke and Lucas? / Peyton and Jake/Julian?. Brooke/Nathan/Peyton friendship._

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews :D! I will reply to them when I post the Chapter :)!**

Dear Readers

I will still be updating this, don't fret :)! I'm unsure about the direction of this story so I've come up with a few options. Read through the options and review which option you would like and why, it will really help with my decision.

I will be writing as soon as exams are over so you guys have between now and the 23rd of June to review about this (09/06 - 23/06) before I make my final decision. Yep 23rd, not only do I love Nathan Scott but my exams do too!

After my exams ( wish me good luck :(! ) I will be going for an operation (wish me luck again X_X)... I'll be at the hospital for observation so I will start writing from the 24th of June after reading all your reviews.

* * *

**Right so the options are:**

_1) The story will continue the way it is, Nathan won't make a choice between Ashmi and Haley just yet. (Maybe in the sequel =D!)_

_2) Nathan ends up with Haley but has unresolved feelings for Ashmi._

_3) Nathan ends up with Ashmi but has unresolved feelings for Haley._

_4) Ashmi wakes up but refuses to see Nathan, so he dejectedly goes back to Haley until he finds out she wants to go on tour with Chris Keller. Haley falls for Chris and Nathan goes after Ashmi again._

_5) Nathan stays with Haley until something happens to Ashmi._

_6) Something happens to Charlie and Haley can't take it anymore, so she forces Nathan to choose between her and Jamie or Ashmi and Charlie._

_7) An idea you PM me with?_

So choose one or a combination of the options and Review as soon as possible. These are just the options at the top of my head but there others. There may even be sequel ;)!

* * *

**Thank you for reading this and be sure to review with your option and why.**

**No flames! If you don't like the way I write then don't read :(... But I don't want any negativity.**

**You guys are amazing! Have an amazing day!**

* * *

**Love**

**_Awesomeness2502_**


	6. Chapter 5

**The Unknown Son**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides my OC's. I don't own One Tree Hill. I don't own Gossip Girl. I wouldn't mind owning James Lafferty, but unfortunately I don't :(!_

_Summary: Nathan finds out he has another son. Mostly Nathan/OC and Nathan/Haley. Some Brooke and Lucas? / Peyton and Jake/Julian?. Brooke/Nathan/Peyton friendship._

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews :D!**

**1\. LaffertyLover23 (guest): Special shoutout to you for being the first Nash (Nathan/Ashmi) shipper! I'm so glad, because it means my OC's are starting to fit into the story!**

**2\. dianehermans: Thanks for the review :)! I took in you ideas when writing this chapter, so I hope you like it :)!**

**3\. NALEY23alwaysforever: Thanks for the review :)! I expected you'd be a Naley shipper, its in your name after all :D!**

**4\. BRUCAS (guest): You're welcome ;)! Thanks for the review :D! I'm probably not as much of a Brucas fan as you but Brooke definitely suited Lucas waaaay better than Peyton ever could :D! So if you have an Brucas ideas, leave them in your review or PM me :)!**

**5\. didi (guest): Thanks for the review :)! There's a little Brucas in here ;)! Don't worry if any Leyton is in here, because they will definitely not last! I may pair them together for a short while so he can realize that Brooke is the one for him :)!**

**6\. lucas (guest): Thanks for review :)! I'm so glad you love it :D!**

**I'll only be updating chapters after I get MINIMUM 5 reviews for it from now on :)! Please guys. I get so happy reading your reviews :)!**

* * *

_I thought I should basically layout a little plot line for the next few chapters._

_Chapter 5: Brother Bonding, People Arrive. (Brucas, Leyton, Breyton (friendship) fans this is for you!)_

_Chapter 6: Visit Ashmi, See Chuck and Blair. (Nash = (Nate (Nathan) + Ash (Ashmi) will love this and Chair - from GG - fans as well. Also for those of you who wanted to see Charlie interact with his godparents :D!)_

_Chapter 7: Naley Reunion, surprises revealed. (For Naley fans, with a Brucas, Leyton and Breyton)_

_Chapter 8: TROUBLE (features almost everyone)_

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! (The A/N)**

**1\. NALEY23alwaysforever: Your idea was great :)! Thank you for the luck I really need it X_X ! I'm so glad you like my OC it means a lot to me. And you'll be glad to know Naley is endgame ;). Read my summary below please :)! And thanks for the review :)!**

**2\. Guest: Thank you for the review :)! And your opinion :)! I took it into consideration while making my decision.**

**3\. Guest: Thank you for the review :)! And I totally get where you're coming from and if you check the  
Summary below, you'll have a Naley endgame ;). Tell me what you think of my summary :)!**

**4\. Guest: Thanks for the review :)! I took your opinion into consideration :)!**

**5\. Guest: Thanks for the review :)! And your opinion :)! It helped my decision-making process.**

**6\. Guest: Thanks for the review and your opinion :)! It really did help :)!**

**7\. Guest: I understand :) and you'll be glad to read in the summary that Naley is endgame :)! Thanks for the review :)!**

**8\. November 2 1990: Thank you for the review and your opinion :)! It's nice to know you guys like my story :)!**

* * *

_I've taken all the ideas in consideration and this is my proposal for after chapter 8 (a quick basic summary)..._

_Nathan goes to see Ashmi. Ashmi ends up waking up. Haley decides to go back on tour with Chris. Drama happens. Haley comes back. She and Nathan fall in love again._

_So what do you guys think? This is just the summary for the whole Ashmi/Nathan/Haley triangle. So basically both Nash and Naley fans will get their time..._

_I will repost this at the end of the chapter to refresh your memory so you can review please:)!_

* * *

**Thanks once again for the previous chapter's reviews :)! You guys are amazing :)!**

* * *

_**Previously on The Unknown Son**_

_"Nathan, can I talk to you for a second? Alone." Haley said seriously._

_"Sure," He said to Haley and then turned to the boys and said,"Why don't you guys start without me?"_

_Jamie and Charlie both ran outside, neither sensing the thickness of the tension in the room._

_"So-" Nathan begins until his phone begins ringing. He was going to switch his phone off until he recognized the ringtone. The hospital was calling._

_"I'm sorry Hales, I gotta take this. It could be urgent," Nathan apologized._

_Haley crossed her arms and huffed._

_Nathan slid his finger against the screen unlocking his phone and putting it against his ear._

_"Go for Scott," Nathan says._

_"Hello Mr Scott, this is Bethany from St Bernard Private Hospital. I just wanted to inform you that the three patients are out of surgery. Charles and Blair are awake and will be granted leave in two to four days," The woman, Bethany, said politely._

_"What about Ashmi?" Nathan asks curiously._

_Haley felt angry realizing who her husband was talking to, or rather what he was talking about._

_"Ms Salvatore is still in a coma, but she has been cleaned up and visitors are allowed starting from tomorrow. If you are going to be visiting 12:00 - 13:00 are the least busy times," Bethany replied._

_"We'll be there, thanks for informing me," Nathan says politely with a smile on his face._

_"Alright Sir, have a good day!" Bethany said before ending the call._

_"Who was that?" Haley raises her eyebrow._

_"The hospital, we're going to visit Ashmi on Friday (A/N it is Wednesday in the story)," Nathan replies calmly._

_"I can't believe you're going to visit her, she kept your son from you, for nine freaking years," Haley says in disbelief._

_"He's her son too, I can't just keep him from her, just cause we have issues," Nathan argues._

_"And then what she takes her son back, and we go back to living our lives like normal," Haley says._

_"Of course not, Charlie is apart of our family now," Nathan disagrees._

_"He may be yours, but he's not mine!" Haley says angrily._

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Part 1: Everyone's Point Of View.**

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Haley took off angrily after the conversation, retreating to their bedroom. Nathan sighed. 'What the hell am I going to do now?' He thought.

* * *

**Nathan's POV**

I don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore. I mean she can expect me to choose between them, but she can't really expect me to choose between my children. They're both mine. Maybe they both don't have the same mother, but I'm still their father. And I always will be, no matter what happens!

* * *

**Lucas's POV**

I can't wait to get back to Tree Hill! I'll see Nathan and Haley and my beautiful godson, Jamie! I wonder how everyone else is doing? And by everyone else I mean Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer, my firsts. First love, first time, first everything.

* * *

**Brooke's POV**

I called Peyton. It wasn't all that hard to convince her. I mean it actually surprised me. Does she want My Lucas again? Not that he's mine per se or anything like that! I mean after all these years, who would have thought that Lucas Scott could still have my heart anytime he wanted.

* * *

**Peyton's POV**

Brooke called me and told me about going back to Tree Hill. She didn't realize I was thinking the exact same thing. I can finally get Lucas Scott back! MY Lucas Eugene Scott! MY Love! (A/N: Just a reminder NOT Leyton endgame!)

* * *

**Haley's POV**

I can't believe he's doing this. He has known this kid for years! And now it's just like nothing ever happened. I just don't know how I'm supposed to act or what I'm supposed to do anymore. Do I support it? Can I support it? I mean he is another woman's child. But then again what if Nathan had left me when I was pregnant and our kid showed up on his doorstep one day. I'd want him to take care of our kid. So I guess I can't really do anything. For now anyway.

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

I've a great time living with my dad so far. He's great, amazing, just like my mom said. But sometimes it feels like I'm betraying her. My mom. I really wish I could see her. I miss her so much. She used to read me stories and play basketball. Did you know my mommy and daddy played basketball together? We used to feed the ducks in central park with Aunty B and Uncle Chuck used to get us ice-cream. Me and my mom had the same favourites - Mint Chocolate Chip, Cookies and Cream and Chocolate. Jamie says those are his and daddy's favourites too.

* * *

**Jamie's POV**

Having Charlie around is so great! He's always so much fun and smiling, but sometimes when he thinks I'm not around, he gets really sad. I think he's thinking about his mom.

I wish there was something I could do to help him, my brother, Charles Nathan Scott. Because he's my brother and friend and I love him.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys I'm not sure when I'll get a chance to write :( ... I was going to do some writing during my recovering after the operation, but sadly it's too expensive so I won't be having it... I will try to right as soon as I can! Please review they make me happy :)! And tell me what you think about my idea :)!**

* * *

_(I've taken all the ideas in consideration and this is my proposal for after chapter 8 (a quick basic summary)..._

_Nathan goes to see Ashmi. Ashmi ends up waking up. Haley decides to go back on tour with Chris. Drama happens. Haley comes back. She and Nathan fall in love again._

_So what do you guys think? This is just the summary for the whole Ashmi/Nathan/Haley triangle. So basically both Nash and Naley fans will get their time...)_

_So remember to review with your opinion :)! They really help :)!_

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)!**

* * *

**Please review :)!**

* * *

**_Awesomeness2502_**


End file.
